


experimental

by margesimpson



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: they try on makeup





	experimental

"I see no point in this-"

"Hold still!"

Zim licked his thumb and proceeded to wipe away the smudged eyeliner along Membrane's eyelid. He can't quite remember when Zim's fascination with makeup started - but he certainly had many questions about the way humans have gendered it. It wasn't as if Membrane was _opposed_ to the debate of needless superficial gendered concepts - he just wasn't particularly interested in the practice of applying lipstick and blush as his alien companion seemed to have begun to. Membrane really was only complying for Zim's amusement - until he pressed a red kiss to his lips, that is.

"There," Zim announced, "perfect."

Membrane took a moment to process the feel of Zim's lipstick on his lips, and then he pulled Zim in for further application.

Perhaps the experiment wasn't as needless as he initially thought.


End file.
